wingsoffireocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Creek
creek the seawing this a wip creek is a seawing prince who was stolen from the hatchery and was raised by a seawing named sea,she was a friend of queen coral and a royal guard of the hatchery,her plan was to take one egg and hope to get a Animus seawing and say that it was in her blood to. she killed one of her eggs and took creeks egg,she told queen coral that she was attacked ad the egg was killed,even tho it was a male.queen coral got more worried but it was the first time the killer did this,she told sea that it would be ok and it wasn't her fault.sea went to her husband seaweed a male green seawing.In tears she was crying to act like she was a killer but she did it so she could keep her secret of killing the real egg of theirs.a year later the eggs hatched and creek was born,he almost looked like his mom and dad so it was hard to tell he was the son of coral and gill.he was forced to watch Princess Anemone use her Animus powers,sea told him to try to use his or he would be hurted,creek was to scared to try it so he never did,so he was clawed and hurted by his mother,seaweed found this out about him being hurt and went to sea and told her if she doesn't tell him what she been doing to creek that she would be killed.she told everything that she tried to see if he was animus power so then she can prove that her family had that power.he was furious and asked why she did that and why she would hurt their son,then out of anger she told him that he ain't their son. that he was stolen from the royal hatchery,she told him she killed their real egg and everything. shocked by her action.he killed sea and hide her body,he didn't tell queen coral about creek or he might have been killed himself,he took care of creek then,he tested him a bit to see if he did but told him if he didn't want to he didn't have to.creek scars healed over time and he become a guard with his step sister seashell. they both worked and trained together and become the best of fighters in the kingdom,they were asked to keep a eye out for 2 dragons that were spotted a week ago on the beach.he found them a week later and it was a nightwing and a rainwing. they attacked them on sight but needed back up.after they calmed he found out their names were dreamwalker and banana. they talked and he got seashell to stop getting backup and come see that he stopped them.when they got back his sister asked why they were lived,he told her that they were not a threat not killers.they become close friends. he gotten a crush on dreamwalker to,he got fish and fruit for them.he want over one day and hang out with them,their was a knock on their weird looking door and he opened it to see who it was,it was a mudwing and a nightwing,they asked if they seen a nightwing with teardrops scales around her eyes,they even showed a picture of herwas draw en he looked over to seashell and they said nope,the mudwing growled and walked away with the nightwing,creek turn around around but was then attacked by the same mudwing, banana got the mudwing off creek and they all got out safely and found a new spot to live, they made camp near a cave with stuffs like beds and scrolls.that were they meet ice storm and death sky a icewing and skywing.he helped get their chains off and they told their story and about this mudwing name sabber tooth with a army and slaved dragons on his island, the next night dreamwalker and banana went missing,he was freaking out,seashell asked why was he freaking out so badly and he told her that she had a crush on dreamwalker. gallery Dreamwatcher x creek fixed by silvershadowsong-dafn3ca.jpg|by silvershadowsong on deviantart |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined